


Oh My!

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, Idols, M/M, Praise Kink, jungwoo is a slut, jungwoo's a tease, pillow humping, the infamous NSFW group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: “Is pillow humping even a kink?” Johnny whispers.“Anything can be a kink, Johnny.” Ten pauses to take a large sip out of his water bottle before he clears his throat, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “And it’s called frottage or dry humping if that’s easier.” Johnny’s lips part and he nods slowly at Ten’s words. “It’s a pretty common kink,” he says as he shrugs. “It’s nothing to be shy about.”





	Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staycoolstaykind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/gifts).

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

Johnny groans, hand reaching out to blindly try to grab his phone off the nightstand next to him. His fingers bump into just about everything on the surface except his phone and he ends up knocking his water bottle down and even the half eaten bag of M&M’s and he lets out a groan when he hears them bouncing against the floor. 

_Ding!_

_Ding! Ding!_

“What the fuck,” Johnny says through his teeth, popping his head up from his pillow. He can barely see, sleep still fogging his vision. He sits up on his elbow, one hand pushing through his hair then sliding down to rub at his eyes, hoping to rub away the blurriness. 

He blinks a few times at the clock and realizes that it’s not even seven yet. Johnny still has at least fifteen more minutes of sleep before he needs to get up and get ready. Eyes wander over to the other side of the room and he’s met with a made, empty, bed. It’s not unusual that Doyoung wanders out before he actually needs to get up. He’s most likely making breakfast or doing other random _Doyoung_ things (like taking selfies in the bathroom or fixing someone’s hair for them). Though Johnny should be thankful that Doyoung isn’t still asleep or he’d certainly throw a fit for how much Johnny’s phone has been going off.

He lets out a huff, finally grabbing his phone off his nightstand and flops back on the bed. He pushes his bangs off his forehead, tongue darting out to lick at his lips as he settles on his back, tugging the blanket up over him, attempting to get the last few minutes of relaxation in. Johnny realizes that maybe he’s not going to get those last minutes as his phone lights up with another notification. 

There’s a flutter in his stomach when he sees that he has over twenty message notifications from one of the many group chats that they all have. The name of the group though is what has Johnny biting down on his lip and sitting up slightly against his pillows. Before he can even unlock his phone, another one pops up. 

**jaehyun  
** [6:49am]  
Fuck, yeah keep going 

_Ding!_

**doyoung  
** [6:49am]  
I can hear you all the way from the kitchen, baby.  
Are you that desperate?

Johnny stops fucking around and unlocks his phone. He immediately clicks on the yellow icon that has a big red circle with the number twenty-two in the middle. Ignoring the most recent messages, he desperately tries to get to the source of the conversation, teeth pressing further down into his bottom lip in anticipation. It could be Ten, though he’s not normally up early and Johnny’s sure that he would have gotten an angry text from the boy since he hasn’t responded in the chat. He’s ruled out Jaehyun and Doyoung since they’re responding. That means it’s got to be either Taeil, Taeyong, or Jungwoo. 

The sound that comes out from Johnny is a mix of a moan and whimper when he finally gets to the _video_ that’s been sent. Just from the look of the pink shorts, he knows it’s Jungwoo. Pink shorts that are barely big enough to cover his ass and there’s small strawberries printed all over. Johnny’s thumb hovers over the video, eyes locked against the way he can see Jungwoo’s boner through his shorts even with the annoyingly big play icon over him. 

Jungwoo is on his back, hand sliding down his chest all the way down to his crotch. Johnny sucks in a breath, body sliding down on his bed a bit as Jungwoo’s fingers slowly outline his cock, hips lifting up and legs spreading. Johnny lets out a soft moan, watching as Jungwoo pulls his shorts down a bit, just so the tip of his cock is showing, fingers rubbing the tip gently. The sound of Jungwoo’s soft whimpers and whines fill the room, Johnny not even caring that his volume is a little too loud. The video ends there though and under it starts the string of messages that have been lighting up his phone for the last twenty minutes. 

**jungwoo  
** [6:28am]  
:p

**jungwoo  
** [6:30am]  
Hyungs~ wake up  
I’m so horny~

**taeyong  
** [6:32am]  
😳😳

**taeil  
** [6:33am]  
Aw did you have a naughty dream, woo?  
You’re so hard~

Johnny blinks when he sees a notification slide down from the top. _Jungwoo sent a video to your group_. And he immediately scrolls all the way down until he sees the video. The thumbnail is much different than the first one. There’s no more pink strawberry patterned shorts and it’s a completely different angle. Johnny leans his head back, not even caring that it hits against the wall as he realizes that Jungwoo is completely naked. 

His thumb clicks the play button and he’s met with Jungwoo’s cock instantly. It’s laid nicely on his baby blue pillow, creating a wonderful contrast in colors. Johnny feels his eyes roll back a bit when he sees Jungwoo start to grind down against the pillow. With each roll of Jungwoo’s hips, Johnny can see his pillow becoming wet with precum, dark spots covering right where the tip of his cock slide against the fabric. 

Jungwoo’s moans fill the room again and Johnny pushes his hand under the blanket and cups his crotch, sucking in a breath as his palm pushes against his bulge. Johnny struggles to hold his phone still as he tries to grind up into his hand while watching Jungwoo grind down onto the pillow. He moans out when he sees a large string of precum connect Jungwoo’s cock to the pillow and the way it glistens against his skin. 

_“Gonna c-cum.”_

It only takes a few more pushes of his hips before Jungwoo lets out a loud moan, hand gripping tightly at the pillow and Johnny feels his cock twitch against his palm the same time Jungwoo’s cock spurts out large squirts of cum, splattering all over his pillow and even onto his sheets. 

Johnny lets his phone drop onto the blanket, letting his head lean back more and his eyes finally close. His hand pushes into his underwear, wrapping around his cock and tugging it out so he can jerk himself off quickly. Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t take long for the heat to build in Johnny’s stomach. It has him kicking his legs and spreading them, hips bucking up as he chases his orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Johnny moans out loudly, voice shaky from the pleasure. His hand stills and he feels his cock twitch against his hand, cum landing onto his stomach and sliding down the back of his hand. 

A few seconds after Johnny comes down from his high, and cleans his hand off, the messages start pouring in, making his room be filled with _ding_ after _ding._

**doyoung  
** [6:57am]  
Woo, think hyung can come fuck you?  
You got me real hard.

**taeil  
** [6:58am]  
You’re so hot  
You’re gonna make me cum..

**jaehyun  
** [6:58am]  
_Image attached_  
I made a big mess because of you. 

Johnny sits up in his bed, feeling his cheeks turn back to pink at the sight of Jaehyun’s cum covered hand. 

**jungwoo  
** [6:59am]  
_Image attached_  
Hehe :p 

Jungwoo’s picture is even more explicit than Jaehyun’s. Jungwoo’s obviously wiped up some of the cum that was on his pillow and now has his fingers shoved in his mouth, tongue out and cheeks still red from his orgasm. It makes Johnny groan, head leaning back and he has to try everything in him to not get hard again. 

**jungwoo  
** [6:59am]  
Maybe later doyoungie~  
We have to get ready now! 

**ten  
** [7:00am]  
You’re such a tease Jungwoo 😫  
Sent us those naughty videos but won’t even let doyoung fuck you.

The thought of Jungwoo getting fucked makes Johnny’s cock twitch. It’s not the first time that Jungwoo has blessed their rated chat with videos and pictures. He’s actually the one that posts the most. He’ll send all kinds of things at all times of the day, even when they’re in the practice room or out on a schedule. It all ranges from pictures of him with his tongue out and eyes crossed to full fledged videos like the ones this morning. Sometimes it’s even Jungwoo getting bent over and fucked, camera focused on his hole, showing off how he stretches around whoevers cock. 

Johnny’s normally talkative in the group, sending his own dirty responses to whoever posts and he’ll even send his own dick pictures. Yet this morning, there’s just something running through him, a buzz of some sorts that has his thumbs hovering over the keyboard, unsure of what to say. 

The sounds of Johnny’s alarm breaks him out of his thoughts and the staring competition he’s having with his phone and he lets out a groan, tugging the blanket over himself and sinking down into the mattress. 

“Why were you so quiet this morning?” Ten is looking up at him, eyes blinking and head tilted. 

Johnny looks down at the other before he pushes the straw of his coffee in his mouth, taking possibly the longest sip possible. “What do you mean?” 

There’s a nudge to his side and he watches as Ten rolls his eyes. “You know! In the chat!” Ten waves his arms, bumping against Johnny’s side as he talks. “You normally respond pretty fast whenever someone sends anything.” 

“I-” Johnny blinks, quickly biting down on the straw. “Didn’t see it.” The words come out as a mumble around the straw and Johnny can’t help but peek over at the shorter boy, already knowing what his reaction is going to be. 

“Oh come on,” Ten groans and throws his head back, so far that Johnny is slightly concerned for his neck. “I know you did! Did you not think it was sexy? I mean Jungwoo was literally humping his pillow isn’t that-” 

Johnny has to reach over and cover Ten’s mouth with his hand, cheeks turning pink from not only the subject that they’re talking about but how loudly Ten is speaking. Even if they are speaking in English, they’re still celebrities and Johnny is certain at least one person they’re passing on the street can understand them, and he is _not_ getting in trouble due to Ten’s seemingly lack of common sense right now. 

“Of course I thought it was sexy,” Johnny says, eyes quickly scanning their surroundings for any lingering fans. He sighs, dropping his hand from Ten’s mouth when the other licks a stripe along his palm. “I dunno why I didn’t say anything.” Johnny purses his lips out before biting down on his straw again. He lets out another sigh as he presses the button on the door to the studio. “I just kinda..froze up?” 

“Ah,” Ten says with a click of his tongue, hand hitting against Johnny’s arm as they walk through the opening door. “I think I understand.” Ten hums, jogging a bit so he’s in front of Johnny before he turns around, walking backwards with the biggest grin on his lips. “It’s a new kink.” 

Johnny blinks at the smaller boy in front of him, arm quickly reaching out to move him to the side as he nearly bumps into a table. “What do you mean a new kink?” 

Ten hums, taking a few sips of his coffee before he finally turns around and stops walking backwards. “You discovered a new kink and that’s why you were so quiet. You didn’t know what to do. It’s cute.” 

The sound of the others talking and Ten opening the door to the practice room doesn’t give Johnny any time to think about what the smaller one had said. All he knows is that his cheeks light up and he nearly bites his straw into nothing when he sees Jungwoo. 

The younger one is busy back hugging Taeil, arms tightly wrapped around the older one, chin resting on his shoulder. Johnny immediately thinks back to the video that he had woken up to. How Jungwoo’s cock looked so pretty on his pillow, all red and swollen from being hard. The strings of precum that turned the baby blue fabric into a different shade and the way that Jungwoo sounded so blissed out from humping his pillow. 

Their manager claps his hands, signaling for all of them to come and gather around to listen to what they’ve got planned for them today. Johnny quickly downs the rest of his coffee, tossing the empty cup in the trash as he walks over to the group, attempting to not look at anyone, especially Jungwoo and most definitely _not_ Ten. So he settles down next to Taeyong and Jaehyun, praying that neither of them say anything about his lack of response in the chat this morning. 

Johnny is trying his absolute best to keep focused on their practice. He does well for the most part because he’s not some brainless horny young adult, at least he tries not to be, yet since the creation of their very explicit group chat, he’s found out that maybe he’s a lot more pent up than he realizes. 

It shouldn’t be something that Johnny get so _worked up_ over. He’s seen much worse in terms of masturbation techniques. Seen a handful of interesting toys including ones that have that fake cum that spurts out ungodly amounts. There’s been times when they’ve all been gathered in a room together, sending nasty messages in the chat until one of them creams their pants. Johnny has unfortunately even seen their precious vegetables go to waste (Johnny shudders every _single_ time he remembers that dare that Doyoung lost which cost them a carrot..). Needless to say, their little group is a place for experimentation in a way, not only for the person sending videos and pictures but for the rest of them as well. Yet Jungwoo humping his pillow is the thing that has Johnny speechless. 

“Is pillow humping even a kink?” Johnny whispers the question probably a little too quiet, laughter and chatter filling the dance room as they take their break. Luckily, he doesn’t have to say it twice and Ten looks at him with a smile. 

“Anything can be a kink, Johnny.” Ten pauses to take a large sip out of his water bottle before he clears his throat, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “And it’s called frottage or dry humping if that’s easier.” Johnny’s lips part and he nods slowly at Ten’s words. “It’s a pretty common kink,” he says as he shrugs. “It’s nothing to be shy about.” 

Ten is right, it isn’t nearly as bad as some of the _other_ kinks that Johnny has. There’s no kitty ears involved or meowing, no collars or leashes either, just Jungwoo humping his pillow, that’s all. Though this _new_ kink of his has him blushing even more than when he found out he’s into pet play. 

Johnny finds himself scrolling back up into their chat the next night. There’s a few more messages but nothing exciting has happened since Jungwoo’s set of videos. They’ve been too busy with practice and schedules to even have time to be horny let alone film themselves. Now however, Johnny has had a warm meal and a nice shower and he’s fully relaxed, cuddled under his blankets and fully relaxed after two days of nearly going nonstop. 

Instead of catching up on sleep like he should do, Johnny is sucking in a breath, biting down on his lip as he clicks on the video that Jungwoo sent. He’s skipped the original one of him in his cute strawberry print shorts and has gone straight to the video that’s been lingering under his skin. 

He quickly pauses the video, head tilting up and eyes struggling to focus in the dark. Once they do, he sees the soft breathing of Doyoung from across the room. The boy had gone to sleep long before Johnny even got in the shower and he knows that Doyoung isn’t exactly a light sleeper but he doesn’t want to wake him up regardless. So Johnny has his airpods tucked in his ears, volume nearly as low as it can go because for some reason he’s fucking paranoid about watching this video even though Doyoung’s seen it already. 

Johnny waits for another minute, quietly watching Doyoung from his bed until he’s certain that the boy is asleep (even though he already knew that) before he starts the video again. He feels not only his face begin to heat up but his chest and stomach and his _whole body_ at the sight of Jungwoo’s cock against his pillow. The way he just grinds against it so smoothly, almost like he’s done it before. Johnny lets out a groan, keeping his lips pressed tightly together and he slides down in his bed, tugging the blanket over his mouth. 

Johnny struggles to keep his eyes open as Jungwoo starts cumming. He watches the thick stripes paint the pillow and sheets beyond the pillow. He lets his lips part, moan pushing past them when Jungwoo’s cock twitches, spurting out the last bit of cum and god Johnny has to put his hand over his mouth due to the sound of Jungwoo’s moans filling his ears. He’s just about to click on the video again to rewatch it when a notification slides down from the top of his phone. _Jungwoo sent a message to your group._

**jungwoo  
** [12:17am]  
Is anyone up?

Johnny hears Doyoung’s phone vibrate from his side of the room. He bites down on his lip, wondering if he should respond or not. He could just pretend that he’s asleep and- 

**jungwoo  
** [12:18am]  
I see one of you read my message >:(  
Come on~ i’m horny~ i know you want to play~  
Whoever you are~ 

There’s a groan that comes from Johnny’s chest as he reads Jungwoo’s messages. He lets his finger hover over Jungwoo’s picture before he clicks on it and it opens a new chat. 

**johnny  
** [12:21am]  
Hey woo

Johnny sets his phone on the bed, hands coming up from under the blanket to rub at his face. Unsurprisingly, his phone vibrates as soon as Johnny tugs his hands down from his face. 

**[jungwoo]  
[12:21am]**

Johnny!  
I’m so glad you’re up 😋  
Are you in the mood to play?

He should say no. He should _really_ say no because it’s nearly twelve thirty and they have to be up in less than seven hours. Johnny should say no but he finds himself shifting under the blankets, cock pressing up against his sweatpants, hard and twitching at the thought of what Jungwoo could have in mind. With a lick of his lips, Johnny quickly responds. 

**johnny  
** [12:22am]  
Yeah what do you have in mind?

**jungwoo  
** [12:22am]  
You can choose!  
I’m up for anything

Johnny feels his heart flutter and his stomach tighten at Jungwoo’s words. _Anything_. Johnny’s thumbs hover over the keyboard as his mind races. There’s no way that Johnny will be able to stay quiet if Jungwoo starts sending videos again. No way he’s not going to shove his hand in his pants and jack off to whatever Jungwoo gives him. 

_It’s nothing to be shy about._ Ten’s charming voice is ringing through his head as Johnny debates whether he should mention the pillow humping thing or not. Johnny shouldn’t be this nervous. He’s sought Jungwoo out before for sex, shoved him on all fours and fucked him one for nearly an hour. Jungwoo’s eaten him out, sucked his cock, sat on his face, countless things so why the _fuck_ is Johnny so nervous. 

**johnny  
** [12:25am]  
Is yuta there?

**jungwoo  
** [12:25am]  
Nope~ 

**johnny  
** [12:26am]  
I’ll be over in a minute

Johnny doesn’t bother waiting for a response and slides out of bed slowly. He blinks at Doyoung, making sure that he’s still sleeping (again not that Doyoung would care) before he tip toes out of their room. He tries to be equally as quiet as he’s walking down the hallway, though he’s almost positive that at least one person can hear how hard and fast his heart is beating as he gets closer to Jungwoo’s room. 

The big snoopy picture that Jungwoo colored the other day is staring him in the face when he gets to his room. Johnny bites down on his lip, shaking his hands a bit as he tries to calm his nerves. It’s just Jungwoo and there’s nothing to be shy about. Nothing at all. Jungwoo obviously likes it too if he got off by humping his pillow. 

Jungwoo opens the door practically immediately after Johnny knocks softly on it. Then he’s met with a pair of eager hands grabbing his shirt and tugging him into his room. Johnny can’t help but notice that Jungwoo is only in his underwear. Only in his underwear and his cock is very well defined in said underwear. Not that Johnny is any better because his cock has only gotten harder on the walk to Jungwoo’s room and he knows his sweats are tenting. 

“I’m surprised you were up, hyung,” Jungwoo says with a tilt of his head, hands lingering on the bottom of Johnny’s shirt. 

“I uh,” Johnny bites down on his lip, eyes meeting with Jungwoo’s. “Had a lot on my mind.” 

“Mm,” Jungwoo hums, stepping closer as he runs one hand down across Johnny’s crotch, fingers curling around his cock that’s _very_ obvious. “What were you thinking about?” 

Johnny gapes at Jungwoo’s question. He feels his cheeks turning pink and shifts in his spot, biting down on his lip from the way Jungwoo is rubbing him through his sweatpants. “You?” 

Jungwoo leans up, not much since they’re nearly the same height, and presses his lips gently against Johnny’s, so gently that he wouldn’t even consider it a kiss. There’s a grin on Jungwoo’s lips and he presses his palm flat against Johnny’s crotch, making him moan out in pleasure. “What about me?” 

“Fuck,” Johnny whispers out, hands grabbing at Jungwoo’s hips, pulling him close. He tilts his head and pushes his lips against Jungwoo’s quickly. 

It’s fast paced and in under a minute, Jungwoo is pushing his tongue into Johnny’s mouth, battling him for dominance. Hands are everywhere, grabbing at nearly everything they can. They part for a moment only to tug off Johnny’s shirt before Jungwoo pushes his hand in Johnny’s hair and tugs him down for another kiss. 

Johnny’s hands settle on the back of Jungwoo’s thighs and in a swift motion, he lifts the younger one up. Jungwoo’s legs wrap around Johnny and he lets out a moan when Johnny pulls him flush against him, crotches rubbing against each other. Jungwoo lets out a string of laughs as Johnny walks them over to the bed. A gasp and a squeal when Johnny tosses him down, head leaning back against that pretty blue pillow. 

_The_ blue pillow. The blue pillow that Johnny has been imagining Jungwoo pushing his hips against all fucking day. The blue pillow that looks so pretty under his blond hair and bare face. Jungwoo grabs his arms, pulling him down on top of him, lips meeting again in a simpler kiss. Though it doesn’t last long and Johnny pulls away, much to Jungwoo’s displeasure. 

“What’s wrong?” Jungwoo tilts his head, wet, red lips pursed into a pout. 

Johnny parts his lips only to press them together again. He’s got to spit it out, got to just tell Jungwoo what he wants. Yet the words are like weights and they’re holding his tongue down. He watches Jungwoo’s pout become more pronounced and then when he parts his lips to most likely complain, the words suddenly spill out of his mouth. 

“I wanna watch you hump your pillow again.” 

The pout on Jungwoo’s lips curls into a grin. Johnny watches the way the boy’s eyes turn slightly dark and he runs his hands down Johnny’s arms, squeezing them gently. “Yeah? Did you like that the other morning?” Johnny lets out a groan, feeling his cheeks turn pink as Jungwoo sits up, lips nearly pressing against Johnny’s. “You want me to mess my pretty pillow again?” 

“Ah, fuck, Jungwoo, _yes._” 

His words come out broken and Johnny has to hold back a moan when Jungwoo presses his lips against his, giving him the softest kiss before his hand slides back up his arm and pats it, signaling for Johnny to move off of him. 

Johnny slides back on Jungwoo’s bed, biting at his lip because he’s not exactly sure what he’s supposed to do. So he sits there with his lips pressed together and his face bright red as Jungwoo grabs the pillow and sets in between them. There’s that grin on his lips still when he scoots closer, legs spread and hands pressed on the pillow, eyes staring at Johnny. 

“Tell me what to do.” 

Johnny bites at his lip, nodding slowly as he looks over Jungwoo. The boy’s cheeks are flushed, eyes heavy and head tilted with a grin on his lips. He lets his eyes travel down, down, down, licking his lips at Jungwoo’s soft chest and how his nipples are hard. Johnny’s chest rises with a deep breath when his eyes land on Jungwoo’s crotch, outline of his hard cock more than noticeable. 

“Can you,” Johnny pauses, eyes locked on Jungwoo’s crotch. “Keep your underwear on.” He lets out a breath, licking at his lips before he shifts in his spot, one foot tucked under his thigh and the other foot hanging off the bed. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo starts as he scoots closer to his pillow, pushing his hips against it gently. “You wanna see me cream my underwear, cute.” 

Instead of saying anything, Johnny keeps his mouth shut, eyes focused on the way Jungwoo is gently rocking his hips back and forth against his pillow. How his fists are pushed into the pillow, veins on his arms coming out from holding himself up slightly. Johnny doesn’t think his cock can get any harder. It was already hard from watching the video that Jungwoo had sent and now he feels it somehow growing harder, twitching in his pants as he watches Jungwoo start to grind against his pillow. 

“How many times did you watch the video?” Jungwoo’s voice is slightly shaky, a soft moan coming from his lips and Johnny swallows his own when Jungwoo pushes his hips down further and his movements stutter for a moment, hands uncurling to grab at the pillow. 

“Two,” Johnny says dryly. 

“Mm,” there’s a laugh from Jungwoo that makes Johnny look up at him, eyes meeting with his hooded ones. “How much did you think about it?” 

“Fuck,” Johnny breathes out. “A lot.” 

Jungwoo lets out a moan in response, one that has Johnny’s cock twitching in his pants. He shifts in his spot, lifting his hips up so he can tug down his sweats, underwear non existent. Despite his nerves only a handful of minutes ago, they all seem to have melted into nothing as he wraps his hand around his cock. His hips push up, stomach tightening at the sudden feeling of friction. 

Jungwoo is looking at him still, lips parted and flush all the way down his chest. His arms are shaking slightly, struggling to hold himself up as he grinds against the pillow. Even through his black underwear, Johnny can see the shimmering wet spot at the top of his cock, precum seeping through the fabric. 

This is what Johnny wanted. This is _everything_ that he’s wanted for the last two days. The video doesn’t even compare to what he’s seeing right now. Jungwoo may not be naked but my god, he’s sexier than he was with his underwear off. The way he’s looking at Johnny, eyes hooded and bangs flopping over his forehead, a layer of sweat glistening on his skin, and lips parted as moans and whimpers pour out from his mouth. 

“Joh-hny,” Jungwoo moans out, back straightening and legs spreading. 

Johnny licks his lips, groaning as he strokes his cock faster. “God, you’re such a good boy, Jungwoo. You’re fucking your pillow so nicely.” 

The younger one lets out a breathy laugh, humming as he reaches his hand down, fingers running along the outline of his cock. “You like watching me hump my pillow like this, Johnny? You like, ah,” Jungwoo pauses, head leaning back and loud moan filling the room. “Ah, fu-uck.” 

Johnny doesn’t even care that Jungwoo can’t finish what he was about to say. He sucks in a deep breath, exhaling it out as a moan, eyes watching the way there’s now a thick string of precum connecting Jungwoo’s cock to the pillow. “You’re so wet, you’re leaking all over your pillow.” Johnny bites at his lip, sucking into his mouth for a moment before letting it go slowly. “You have no idea how hot this is right now.” 

Jungwoo grins at him, lips quivering slightly when he lets out a string of moans, head leaning back and hand reaching forward to push the pillow against him more. “Oh god,” he whimpers out, thick lips pressing together tightly before parting to let another loud moan out. “J-Johnny I’m gonna c-_cum_..” 

Johnny watches as Jungwoo’s hips begin to stutter and his rhythm becomes nearly nonexistent. His hands begin to shake, pillow being contorted into all sorts of different positions in Jungwoo’s attempt to get the best friction he can. And just as Jungwoo pauses to adjust the pillow into a completely new position, an idea pops into Johnny’s head. 

“Wait,” he says softly, hand sliding off his cock and reaching out to tug the pillow away from Jungwoo, earning a groan from the boy. “Come here.” In the time it takes Jungwoo to crawl over to him, thighs shaking and soft whimpers coming from his lips, Johnny settles on his back, biting down on his lip as he holds his arms out. “Want you to grind on me instead,” he says as Jungwoo slides onto his lap. 

Jungwoo wastes no time getting situated. His hands go right onto Johnny’s bare chest, sweaty palms pushing against his skin. He settles on his crotch, the warmth coming from Jungwoo’s clothed cock making Johnny swallow a moan and his own cock twitches against Jungwoo. The boy leans forward, dark eyes staring at Johnny, tongue darting out to lick at his lips slowly. 

Moans spill from Jungwoo’s mouth the harder he grinds against Johnny. His hips are moving so frantically, desperate to go back to chasing his orgasm. Johnny bites down on his lip, head leaning back and hands grabbing at Jungwoo’s hips, pulling and pushing him along with his movements, nails digging into his ass with every moan that he lets out. 

If Johnny thought Jungwoo humping his pillow was nearly unbearably sexy, Jungwoo humping him is off the charts. The way his whole face is completely in bliss, how his crotch is so hard and warm against Johnny’s cock, the feeling of him desperately trying to get off just by grinding against him is making Johnny go crazy. Johnny isn’t even really touching him, he’s holding onto him but that’s it and yet Jungwoo looks like he’s in just as much pleasure as he is when he’s got a cock in his ass. 

He knows he’s not going to last long, there’s absolutely no way. He barely lasted a few minutes when Jungwoo sent him the video the other day and now that he’s acting like a little puppy in heat, Johnny knows he’s going to lose it quickly. 

Jungwoo’s arms give out and soon he’s laying on Johnny, face pushed into the crook of his neck and fingers gripping at the sheets below them. Johnny’s still guiding his hips and his hands slip into his underwear, sprawling out over his cheeks. Jungwoo’s whole body begins to shake and he feels the tightening of his thighs around his waist and it starts Johnny’s own feeling of warmth in his stomach. 

“J-Johnny,” Jungwoo starts, voice incredibly shaky and broken with a squeal. He can’t even finish his sentence before his orgasm washes over him. Jungwoo tilts his head, teeth sinking into Johnny’s shoulder as he ruts against him quickly. 

There’s a growl that rumbles out from Johnny’s chest when the boy bites down on him. Jungwoo’s hips begin to slow down as he rides out his orgasm but Johnny’s so fucking close too and he starts to move Jungwoo’s hips faster for him, gasps and whimpers filling his ear. 

“Cumming,” is all that Johnny can get out before he’s also bucking his hips up, eyes rolling back and closing at the overwhelming feeling of not only his orgasm but the way he can feel Jungwoo’s cum seeping out from his underwear onto his cock. 

Jungwoo is the one to move first, groaning as he pushes himself up, hips still connected to Johnny’s. “Mm,” he says with a grin and a laugh, fingers sliding down to run through the cum that’s smeared on Johnny’s stomach. “You came a lot, hyung. It’s even on my tummy too.” Jungwoo runs his already cum covered fingers along his own stomach before he pushes them in his mouth, tongue pushing between them. 

Johnny’s hand runs through his hair, licking at his lips and running his other hand down Jungwoo’s thigh, squeezing it gently before he slides his fingers up the inside of his thigh. “You’re one to talk,” he says, thumb brushing against the very large wet spot on Jungwoo’s underwear. “God, you’re so creamy,” he grins at the white of his cum that contrasts with the black fabric of his underwear. 

“Oh!” Jungwoo gasps, body leaning back until he’s nearly laying on his back, Johnny’s hands holding onto his hips. “Let’s take a picture for the group!” 

Johnny normally would roll his eyes at the comment. The last time that he and Jungwoo had sex, Jungwoo had brought up the idea to have Johnny film him sucking his cock and naturally the response from the others was great (mostly because Johnny is _big_ and Jungwoo has absolutely no gag reflex). But instead of rolling his eyes, his lips curl into a grin as he thinks about how the others will wake up to see the picture. They’ll get to see how Jungwoo creamed his pants from just humping his pillow and Johnny. 

Jungwoo hums, angling the phone up against his chest, most likely trying to get both of their crotches together. “Should I take my cock out?” 

“No,” Johnny says, fingers reaching over and rubbing against the wet spot. “It’ll take away from the fact you creamed your undies.” 

“True.” Jungwoo wiggles a bit, moving his crotch close to Johnny’s. He leans back and his free hand grabs Johnny’s, planting it right on his thigh and positioning his fingers to his liking. “Mm, that looks good.” Jungwoo tosses his phone behind them, not even bothering to make sure it doesn’t bounce off the bed and onto the floor. “Wanna get washed up with me? You can sleepover if you want to.”

Johnny nods as Jungwoo slides off his lap, letting out a soft groan, “Yeah that sounds nice,” he says. “I’ll grab my phone and meet you in the bathroom?” 

“Sounds good, hyung,” Jungwoo says, legs sprawled out on his bed and fingers busy running through his hair. 

Johnny tiptoes through the hallway once he steps out of Jungwoo’s room. He knows it probably doesn’t really matter at this point because Jungwoo definitely woke _somebody_ up with his moans. He pushes the door to his room open slowly, cringing at the way it creaks as it opens far enough for him to slip inside. The light from the hallway illuminates the room enough for Johnny to see without having to turn on the actual light and risk waking Doyoung up. 

He hears his phone going off, screen lighting up the spot on the bed where he left it before hurrying to Jungwoo’s room in a horny frenzy. Johnny grabs it off the bed, blinking at the bright screen as he sees a handful of notifications from their group. He licks at his lips, finger tapping on the notification bar and lips curling into a grin at the messages in the group. 

**jungwoo  
** [1:17am]  
_Image attached_  
😝

**jaehyun  
** [1:19am]  
Who is that?

**taeil  
** [1:19am]  
it's johnny  
could hear him moaning 

**jungwoo  
** [1:19am]  
He made me cream my undies 😳

Johnny doesn’t look up from his phone as he walks out of the room, gently tugging the door almost shut, one hand busy holding his phone and thumb sliding along the keyboard. 

**johnny  
** [1:20am]  
jealous?

There’s a wide grin on his face when he knocks on the bathroom door, only to make sure that it’s actually Jungwoo in the bathroom and not someone else. He feels his phone go off as the door opens and Jungwoo peeks his head out. Johnny rolls his eyes and pushes the door open, stepping into the already steamy bathroom from the shower that Jungwoo started. 

Jungwoo is already naked, wiggling his hips as he walks over to the counter, fingers rubbing at his chin and free hand poking at his phone. “Jaehyun says that it’s not fair how you got to play with me and he didn’t.” Jungwoo tilts his head to look at Johnny, grinning while he licks his lips. “Poor thing _is_ jealous.” There’s a click of his tongue and he lets out a fake sigh. “Wanted to be included in our fun.” 

Johnny hums, walking over to Jungwoo and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Well isn’t his room right next to here? We could always be loud so it’s like he’s with us.” 

The younger one turns in Johnny’s arms, back leaning against the counter and hands sliding down the curves of Johnny’s biceps. “Are you suggesting a round two?” 

“No,” Johnny says with a grin, “I just know how you can be in the shower and I know you’re going to get me hard again.” Johnny blinks, parting his lips as he lets out a laugh. “Okay _maybe_ I’m suggesting a round two.” 

“Okay but one condition,” Jungwoo says, fingers squeezing at Johnny’s arms. “You cum in me and take a picture after we get out.” 

Johnny lets out a groan, head leaning back and shoulders slumping. “You’re killing me already but deal.” 

Jungwoo squeals, arms wrapping around Johnny’s shoulders and head leaning back a bit. “I’ll even let you eat it out of me if you want,” he hums, grin on his lips. 

“Jungwoo,” Johnny growls softly, hand reaching around to squeeze at his ass. “Get in the shower.” 

As Jungwoo steps into the shower, yelping softly at how warm it must be, Johnny grabs his phone, ignoring the few messages from Jaehyun and one from Taeyong about them being too loud and how it’s late and he goes right to typing his own message. 

**johnny  
** [1:26am]  
I’ll be sure to fuck him real good so he’s nice and loud for you jae

Johnny’s lips curl into a grin when he hears his and Jungwoo’s phone go off several times as he steps into the shower to join the younger one.

**Author's Note:**

> { hehe i hope you enjoyed this <3 }


End file.
